legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul P3/Transcript
(Bwynraya and the Infants are seen sitting at a booth in Sammy's restaurant) Bwynraya: You kids excited to eat? Chance: Yeah! Cait: Sammy's is the best restaurant in the city! Bwynraya: Heh, well I'm glad we can agree on that. Cait: *Giggles* (Bwynraya smiles) ???: Oh man! This cheesecake is the bomb! ???: I know! So good! Ryan: Hm? (The five look to find Jessica and Raynell seated at another table eating cheesecake) Jessica: Sammy really struck it out of the park with this one! Raynell: Yeah he did! Cait: *Gasp* Aunt Jessie! Aunt Raynell! Jessica: Hm? (The two look over at the five) Raynell: *Gasp* Bwynraya! Jessica: And the kids! (The two get up from their table and walk over) Jessica: Hey kids! Ryan: *Jumps and hugs Jessica* Aunt Jessie! Bwynraya: Jessica, Raynell. I didn't expect to see you here. Jessica: Oh no way we wouldn't be here! Raynell: Craig got a treasure chest from Risky Boots and shared the treasure with a few of us! Jessica: So we decided to have a little bestie lunch together! Bwynraya: Ah. Chance: Sit with us! Jay: Yeah come on guys please?! Raynell: Hmm.... Jessica: Should we? Ryan: Pleeeeeeeeease? Jessica: Mmm....Okay! Ryan: YAY!! Raynell: Hold on, let me get our cake! (Raynell walks away before it cuts to the two sitting with Bwynraya and the babies) Jessica: So Bwyn, how's life treating you? Bwynraya: Heh, so far so good. Jessica: Awesome! Raynell: I see you're not wearing your guns. Bwynraya: I'm off duty today. Raynell: Oh sweet! You get to spend all day with your kids! Bwynraya: *Rubs Ryan's head* Indeed. Ryan: *Giggles* Jessica: Heh. Raynell: Has the military been any easier since the Federation fell? Jessica: Yeah. You guys all should get a good break now. Bwynraya: Well, yes, a lot of soldiers are spending a great deal of time with they're families, but some of us are still very busy. Jessica: Really? Bwynraya: Bad guys could strike at any time Jessica. We must always be prepared. You never know when the next threat will just slap you in the face. Jessica: True that. Raynell: Speaking of bad guys and weird stuff, have you seen the news recently Bwyn? Jessica: Yeah. All that stuff going on in Remnant right now seems strange huh? Bwynraya: Yes... Very strange... I'm considering sending an expedition over to Remnant over to help with the investigation. Raynell: It could just be Grimm. Bwynraya: Regardless: This is cause for concern. Raynell: How? Jessica: I kinda have to agree. You weren't born yet Raynell, but these things can be bad news if they get out of control. Raynell: Oh. Jessica: Still though, human-sized Grimm? I thought they only existed as animals and stuff. Raynell: Guess not. Bwynraya: Still, we can't let our guard down. We all know those monsters are bad news. Jessica: Exactly. Ryan: W-Well come on guys, let's just talk about something else okay? Cait: Yeah! Raynell, you've got some good stories, anything new happen around the house? Raynell: Hmmm, around the house? Cait: Yep! Raynell: Uhh, well not much actually. Jessica: Craig finding treasure is probably the biggest excitement right now. Cait: Uhh well that's cool! Raynell: Hmph, yeah it is! Jessica: Especially when we get good food like this! Bwynraya: Hm. Jessica: The cake's good ain't it Bwyn? Bwynraya: Delicious. (Chance is seen eating from the cake itself) Chance: *Pops head up* Cheesy! Raynell: Wha- HEEEEY!! Chance: Hm? Oh, sorry. Raynell: Awww. Jessica: Don't worry Raynell, we can buy another one. Raynell: Oh yeah! Bwynraya: Heh. (Bwynraya then checks her watch) Bwynraya: Hm, well, we should probably go kids. Chance: Awwww! Ryan: Oh man... Bwynraya; Don't worry, you'll see them again soon. Jessica: Yeah, mommy works tomorrow right? Bwynraya: Right. Cait: Okay. Bwynraya: Come on kids. Raynell: Don't worry, we'll pay your bill! Bwynraya: Thanks guys. (The five get up and start to leave) Ryan: *Waving* Bye! JEssica: Bye kids! Raynell: See you tomorrow! (The five leave the restaurant) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts